Hetalia: The Wonderful World of Disney
by mikkymouse
Summary: A collection of Hetalia X Readers based solely of Disney. Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Frozen, Hercules, etc. Rated M for possible lemons! Enjoy!
1. Beauty and the Beast, Part 1

**Romano X Reader, Beauty and the Beast**

Part One: The Price of Love

From a young age, other people in your town were amazed by your beauty. Your mother used to tell you that it would be easy to find a good husband. When she was still living, you found pride in the villager's comments that you looked so beautiful, just like your mother. However, after she died, you stopped being social entirely. In your quaint little Italian home, you would lounge about and read all kinds of books. Your father was always away, either working or on 'important business'. When you were seventeen, you had discovered something very disturbing. On a day just like any other, you entered your father's office, hoping to find him inside, busily working. He had warned you never to enter his office, but you were seventeen now. What could he possibly be working on that you couldn't understand? Feeling rebellious, you disregarded his warning...and gasped at the room laid out before you. Your father was not here, but all along the walls there were the works of an insane person. Sketches of guns, what appeared to be murder scenes, sections of money calculations starting over 78,000 Euro, pictures of strange people you had never met... Just what did your father do for a living? On top of his desk was a small scrap of paper with thick, dark writing scrawled over it.

_ Meet me at the usual spot today, the usual time. You know what I want. Bring it, and don't be late._

Out of anger and shock, you dug straight into the thick stacks of paper all over his desk. You had to find this 'usual place'. Finally, you found a photograph of an old and abadoned coffee house. It was labeled, 'Meeting Place'. Putting two and two together, you figured this must be where the note was refferring to. You recalled seeing it before. Pieces to the puzzle that was your father started falling into place. Days passed by, and nothing seemed to began to tail him when he headed off to his 'meetings', and you discovered where the old coffee house was. After a few weeks of debating on what to do, you decided that you needed to figure out what your father was doing there in the first place, and confronting him was the only way. You went into your papa's bedroom and followed the instructions he had always given you when he left you alone- if you needed a gun to defend yourself, grab the key taped to the underside of his bathroom cabinet and unlock the safe under his bed. You did exactly as you had always been told and yanked the pistol out of it's vault. You grabbed your slightly bulky spring jacket and hid the gun in its deep pockets. It was slightly noticeable, but in the darkness of an adandoned building, maybe it would be less easy to spot. Without even thinking fully about what you were getting yourself into, you headed out into the streets of Italy and took a route through some alley ways.

It took a while for you to reach the building on foot, and you instantly took notice of the huge black SUV parked not too far down one of the nearby alleys. Taking a deep breath, you decided entering through the front door was a bad idea. So, you moved around the ivy covered building and looked in through one of the side windows. It was so dark and dusty inside, but you could see crates lined across the old floorboards. In the middle of the room, you could faintly make out two shapes. Quietly, you lifted up the window so that you could hear their conversations.

''-Please. It's all that he gave me this week.''You heard your father say clearly, his voice filled with worry.

''This is not the amount we agreed upon. It is always the same excuse with you. There were plenty of jobs to be had, plenty of people to kill, and much money to be had. I don't think you really want to pay me. So, you know what that makes me think? You're a liar, and I don't forgive liars.'' A rough, male voice responded agressively.

''No! I am not lying, I promise! Things have been so hard and... I don't like this job. I don't like killing for money. But my daughter, she needs me.''

''Your daughter. I hear you mention her so often. A pity she will now have to live without a mother and a father.'' You saw a glimmer of silver in the dark building, and without thinking, you threw yourself in through the window. Pain blinded you for a moment as you bashed your body into a solid wood crate, but you were quick to get up and point the gun at the unknown man in front of you. He was also holding a gun in his hand.

''Stupido ragazza!'' You could see the man was not much older than you, with dark hair that was perfectly neat except for one stray curl sticking up from the side of his head. He wore a black suit with an emerald green tie that matched the color of his striking eyes. Your father had sat himself on a crate nearby and he was clutching his chest out of fear.

''Leave him alone.'' You ordered coldly, aiming your pistol straight for his heart.

''I'll do what I like with him. He works for me.'' The stranger raised his gun to her.

''No, don't hurt her! My Belle, what have you done!?'' Your father had tears in his eyes.

''I figured it out, papa. All of your hard work to keep me safe...to keep mama's house... I know about all of it. This bastardo is going to let you go, or I will put a bullet in his heart... that is, if he even has one.'' You snapped.

''Kill me if you want, bella, but who will protect you and your father from my family? My brothers and sisters will be looking for blood if you kill me. After all, the Mafia doesn't take kindly to their leader being murdered.'' He smirked, flashing pearly white teeth.

''What do you want, then? Money? A servant?''

''No! No, Belle! I won't let you do this!''

''Quiet, liar! Well, well. You are a clever ragazza, aren't you? I'm willing to make a deal. Your life for his. In return, I will tell my brothers and sisters to never involve your father in our work again, and no harm will come to him. In fact, he will be put under our protection.''

''You have a deal. He has suffered long enough.'' You dropped your gun. With a cold, hard CLANG it hit the ground. You held out your arms, leaving yourself completely open to a fatal bullet.

''Belle, NO!''

''I think you misunderstand me. Your life belongs to me. You will work for me in my mansion for as long as you live. You'll do whatever I say, when I say it. No questions, no arguments.'' The dark haired Mafia boss grinned cruelly. Your heart thudded loudly in your chest.

''Fine.'' The word fell from your lips slowly, resentment etched in it.

''Belle... how could you do this? How could you throw away your future for me?'' Your father cried, holding you tight.

''Papa, we already lost so much. I will be alright, and as long as I know you're safe, everything will be fine. I would rather be seperated and alive then for you to be dead.'' You remained strong, hugging him back one last time.

''It's time to go, ragazza. You'll learn I am not a patient man.'' The Mafia leader ordered.

''Te amo, papa. I promise, I will see you again one day.'' You let go of him and followed the man out.

''Te amo, my Belle... what have I done...?'' You heard your father sob weakly as you left. Despite the calm facade you were keeping, your heart was breaking. After a moment of walking in silence, he cleared his throat.

''You will address me as Lovino, or Sir. You will not call me Lovi. Do we understand?'' You nodded silently. He gave you a glare, as if he expected something.

''Yes, Sir.'' You glared right back.

''Good. I'll call you whatever I want, but what's your name, bella?''

''Isabelle. Most people call me Belle.'' You answered softly. You followed Lovino to the black SUV and waited for him to direct you where to sit.

''Just get in, ragazza.'' He was clearly irritated. You got in the passenger seat and buckled up before resting your head agianst the tinted window.

''That's the price of love, bambolina.'' Lovino whispered. For a faint moment, it sounded to you as though the mob boss was reminiscing. You stayed silent for the entire ride there. Lovino did as well, unsure exactly what to say. You were certain he had not been in the company of many women in the Mafia, although he did mention 'sisters'. You figured he had never really been around a woman he didn't see as a sister before.

When you arrived at the mansion, you were purely in awe. The estate was beautiful, in its own dark way. There was a thriving garden behind the huge building, complete with a fountain and plenty of flora. The front had a huge arched driveway leading up to a set of huge, mahogany doors. Lovino parked the SUV in a huge, multi-car garage that was built a litle ways away from the mansion. The two of you climbed out of the vehicle.

''Follow me.'' He commanded, leading you through the garage and onto the flawless pavement leading up to the mansion doors. The inside was more like what you would expect. It was decorated entirely in black and maroon. A big fireplace rested in the living room, no pictures rested on its shelf. No portraits hung on the walls, they were just bare. This mansion seemed so full, and so empty at the same time. You didn't really have much time for thinking as Lovino was getting impatient. He ascended a flight of shiny mahogany stairs in the center of the front room. You trailed behind, trying not to get distracted by all of this fancy living space. Two hallways stretched out on either side of you, at the end of both you could see more stairs leading to yet another floor.

''Here is where you'll be sleeping.'' Lovino stopped at the first door on the left hallway.

''Sleeping...? I get a room?'' You raised an eyebrow.

''What? You want to sleep in the basement? I can arrange that.'' He threatened.

''No, no. This is fine.'' You quickly answered.

''You'll be a servant here, starting tomorrow. I'll have the head servant arrange for your uniform in the morning. Oh, and you can go anywhere inside the mansion...except for my office. You're not allowed in there.'' With those words, Lovino left you alone. When you finally stopped hearing the footfalls of his expensive shoes, you closed the door and threw yourself on the bed. You were starting to regret your decision...but what else could you have done? You wished that your father would be able to live without you. It didn't seem Lovino would let you leave, possibly not ever. You made a promise to your papa that you might not have been able to keep. Tears filled your eyes and you clutched the nearest pillow tightly.


	2. Beauty and the Beast, Part 2

**Romano X Reader, Beauty and the Beast**

Part Two: In his Service

As the days turned into weeks, you learned many things about the mansion as well as the servants. The head servant, Elizaveta took care of you. She told you where everything was in the mansion, and she helped you get used to cleaning the huge place. Your job was to clean the bedrooms and the second floor kitchen. There were so many bedrooms, and they all looked almost identical (except for Lovino's). The more time you spent there, the less you began to see of the Mafia boss himself. He was always in his office (which he had forbid you to enter) or off on some job. You didn't really mind, though. However, your boredom got the better of you most days. Having a routine every day was getting to be so incredibly hum drum, amd you spent all your night time reading the books that belonged on the helter-skelter bookshelves you had found. Within a matter of two months, you had read everything in the mansion. This prompted you to ask a question of Elizaveta (rather than asking Lovino).

''I've been over this mansion lots of times. I've explored every room besides his office, and I have found no library. I'm guessing you don't have one here?'' Elizaveta appeared shocked at the question, and she lowered her eyes. You had a feeling that she didn't really want to say.

''Actually,we do. It has been locked up by Lovino. He refuses to enter after what happened a long time ago.''

''What happened?'' You frowned.

''I'm not sure if I should say, Belle. He doesn't like it being mentioned.'' She said in a paranoid manner. You sighed. Curiosity seemed to always be surrounding this kitty. You had to know what made Lovino like this.

''Alright. You don't have to tell me now. I mean, I have forever to live here and you can always tell me when you feel more comfortable.''

''Thank you for understanding. I just don't like talking about it. He hates his past, and if he ever found out you knew... it would be the end for me.''

''Really? Are you sure he isn't just acting tough? He doesn't seem all that mean to me.''

''You don't know him like we do. He can be cruel, sometimes. We servants aren't considered his family. We are...expendable.'' Elizaveta seemed like such a strong woman placed in a position where she couldn't do anything. This bothered you the most about how things were run around this mansion.

So, with the library not an option for you anymore, things became almost intolerable. The other servants had lived this way practically their whole life. They would just do extra chores when bored. That wasn't how you worked. Not yet, at least. You began to wander the mansion at night, waiting for something interesting to happen. It didn't take long for you to get your wish and finally break the cycle of boredom.

One night, you were wandering in the entry way when you heard voices outside the doors. Thinking quick, you hid yourself behind a bookcase. From not eating very much, you had become even thinner and so it was no trouble at all for you to hide behind the tall object.

''-I don't care what he has to say, now leave me alone.'' Lovino said, like an irritated sheep being hearded.

''Feliciano only wishes to-''

''Don't speak his name to me! That bastardo ruined everything for me, and I will never talk to him again. Get out of my face.'' Lovino's thick Italian accent made him sound like he was speaking too fast in his anger.

''Yes, sir.'' The messenger growled before leaving. You wondered who Feliciano was (though the name sounded really familiar to you), and just why Lovino hated him so much? Before you could ponder anymore, you felt a small tickle in your nose. _Oh no... Please, don't..._ Then, a sneeze erupted from you just as Lovino got the first stair.

''Who was that? Show yourself?'' He ordered, pulling his gun out. You stood up anxiously and peeked out from behind the bookcase.

''It was me...sorry. I was cleaning and I heard voices. I panicked and hid behind here.'' You lied. Lovino lowered his pistol with a sigh.

''What the hell are you doing cleaning this late at night?You should be asleep! The fuck is wrong with you?'' He looked pissed, but there was also a bit of relief hidden in his eyes.

''I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't sleep.'' You responded, your gaze tearing away from him to look at one of the bare walls.

''Come, eat with me.'' Lovino said, a softness in his voice you had never really heard before.

''No, I'm not really hungry, but-''

''It wasn't a request, ragazza.''

''I'm not hungry, so don't tell me what to do.'' You fired back. You were tired, curious and angry. At this moment, you were nothing to mess with. It took only moments for Lovino to make his way to where you were standing and stare you down with a look of pure intimidation.

''Don't ever refuse me again, Belle. Your life is mine, and I can do whatever I want with it.'' His voice darkened and he grabbed your hand forcefully, leading you up to the dining room. You stayed silent, your heart beating a little too fast for your comfort. You didn't like this Lovino, the mafia man who tried much too hard to make people afraid of him. You weren't sure if you liked the soft-spoken, gentleman side of Lovino that was rarely shown, either. In fact, in your heart of hearts, you were pretty sure at this point in time you hated him.

The green eyed man sat you down in a small chair seated comfortably at the huge dining table. He woke the chef that had been sleeping next door, and had him fire up the stove to make some food. Lovino took his seat at the head of the table next to you.

''I know Elizaveta has been stealing food for you. Perhaps it isn't enough.'' Lovino said calmly.

''Oh?'' You refused to look at him; still trying to remain calm on the outside while you were furious on the inside.

''So, every night unless I am away on business, you'll join me for dinner.'' He said casually.

''What if I don't want to?'' You said like a rebellious teenager.

''It's not a choice. Remember the rules for living here? One of them is that you do whatever I say, whenever.''

''It wouldn't kill you to say, 'please'. Or to just ask me nicely. I will be spending the rest of my life here. Is it too much to ask that you treat me with respect?''

''But you're being so...difficult!'' Lovino roared.

''And you're being an ass!'' You stood up and slammed your fists on the table. All you were asking is to be shown a little kindness.

''Fine! Will you please join me for dinner from now on?'' He groaned, not meeting your eyes.

''No!'' You sat down and folded your arms.

''What? But I asked you nicely!''

''I didn't say I was going to do it!'' You retaliated. Lovino growled like a beast, and he went to stand up.

''Sir! What's going on? I heard yelling!'' Elizaveta entered the room.

''This...foolish ragazza won't agree to eat dinner with me from now on!''

''Control your temper, sir. Did you try asking nicely?''

''YES!' He bellowed.

''After you wanted to force me to do it anyway!" You snapped.

''If you don't eat with me, than you won't eat dinner at all!'' Lovino shouted.

''I'm used to it, I'll be fine.''

''THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!'' He stormed out of the room, fuming. You couldn't believe how he was acting just like an animal. Who the hell raised him to act so monstrous?

''Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep sneaking you out some food.'' Eliza said gently.

''I don't even care anymore. He's so...ugh! He's such a beast!'' You declared.

''He wasn't always this way. Maybe he can be who he once was again. You know, I am seeing more of the old Lovino now that you have come here.''

''R-really?'' You were taken aback. Why on earth would he change when you enter the picture?

''He is changing again. Before, he probably would have shot you just to win the argument. He has done it to countless other servants.'' She shuddered.

''Lovino threatened me...that was about it.'' You realized.

''Maybe things will get better in time, Belle. We'll see. Until then, I'll be here for you. Come on, up to bed you get. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.''

You didn't sleep at all that night because you could hear Lovino in his room, throwing things and screaming at the top of his lungs.


	3. Beauty and the Beast, Part 3

**Romano X Reader, Beauty and the Beast**

Beauty and the Beast Part Three: Rebellion Gone Wrong

Over the following months, Lovino was home more. You both found that you had little to say to each other after you had argued. Things had become so unbearable there that you weren't sure what to do anymore. You spent all your time cleaning things, still. Even at night, when you couldn't sleep. You became just like the other servants, cleaning to fill your empty time. Every night and day, you would clean the bedroom across from Lovino's office on the third floor. The more and more you spotted the tightly closed door, the more your heart longed to know what was inside. You realized one night that you didn't care what Lovino did to you anymore. Besides, Elizaveta had already told you that you had some sort of special leverage over him. You had already went through your father's office so casually, and even though it got you into this mess, it saved him from a lifetime of service under this monster.

So, you decided to venture inside the forbidden room. It was quite roomy, actually. Unlike your father's the walls weren't covered in strange drawings, calculations, or photographs. On the other end of the room was a door that had been boarded up. There was a desk with papers neatly stacked on its lower shelves. Feeling like doing some snooping, you pawed through the desk drawers. When you pulled out the second one, you gasped in surprise. It was a photograph of Lovino hugging a man who looked very familiar to you. They were both slightly younger than they were now. Taped to the back of it was a note that said-

_'Lovi! Grandpa Roma says we can visit again soon! That's good, because I miss you. I will let you know when he decides a date! _

_ Love your brother, Feliciano'_

It was then that you recognized who Feliciano was. When you were younger, he was the talk of the town. He was a womanizer, and he had his sight set on you for quite some time. He even went on and on about marrying you one day. Feliciano left one day... he was just gone. No one was quite sure what really happened to him. You were starting to put this all together.

''What the hell are you doing in here, ragazza!? I told you to never come here!'' Lovino's voice caused you to drop the photograph.

''You...you cagna! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, BEFORE I KILL YOU!'' He demanded, grabbing your wrist and throwing you into the hallway. You hit the wall pretty hard, and it got his message across. Without even thinking, you raced out of the mansion. You could still hear his screams even as you were outside and on the street.

You kept running until you reached the nearest town and your feet felt like they would fall off. Not knowing exactly what to do, you found an alleyway and slept on a dirty old towel someone had thrown out.

You woke in the morning to the sound of voices all around you. You sat up and peered around. You were still in the alleyway, but surrounded by a bunch of men dressed in neat black suits.

''If you're Lovino's lackeys, you can clear out. He told me to leave, so I left.'' You glared at them.

''Bella! It's good to see you again! It's been a long time.'' One of the men pushed his way through a few people to get to me. I instantly knew who he was. If his neat hair with one wayward curl didn't remind me, or his shining brown eyes, his womanizing attitude certainly did.

''Feliciano. I haven't seen you in years.'' I wrapped my arms around my knees.

''It has been a long time. So, I heard you took up residence with my brother.''

''More like I was forced to. I can't stand him.''

''Lovino can be quite evil, I agree. You poor, beautiful ragazza. You're still as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you, Belle.'' Feli smirked.

''What do you want?'' You asked, trying to get him straight to the point.

''Come live with me. You'll be safe from my cruel fratello there.'' He stated, holding out his hand to me.

''What on earth makes you think I will trust you after all I have been through? No, I would rather live on the streets than move in with you. Now leave me alone.''

''Well, I suppose nice just isn't going to get it done. You know what to do, boys. I'll be waiting in the vehicle.'' Feliciano's once friendly smile turned into a sinister look.

''Come on, ragazza. Come quietly and you won't be hurt.'' One of the men grabbed your arm.

''Hey! Let go!" You shouted, wrenching your arm away and trying desperately to find a break in the circle of mafia goonies surrounding you. Arms reached for you, pulling your hair, ripping your simple servant's dress, grabbing for your arms and legs. At each turn, you managed to avoid them getting a hold of anything important until you finally escaped their reach and bolted down the alleyway. The men followed you closely.

''I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we damaged the goods a little, right boys?'' One of them asked, shooting off a gun behind you. A scream tore from your lips as you felt the bullet wizz past your shoulder. Multiple shots were fired off then, and you were barely dodging them. You quickly turned the corner and almost ran straight into someone. Screaming and yelling, you fought against them.

''Stupido ragazza! Get behind me!'' You gasped at Lovino's voice. He grabbed your wrist and forced you to hide behind him. The gunshots still fired, and you watched in horror as one grazed Lovino's arm. Blood trickled down to his hand and he grimaced in pain, holding the wound. He pulled out his pistol and fired a shot right into the heart of one of the men. He fell backwards on some of his friends, who instantly began to panic.

''It's...you!'' One of them cried in a terrified voice.

''That's right, boys. You know better than to try and harm what is mine. Leave her alone. Tell your boss to back down, or he will have another situation like a few years ago on his hands.'' Lovino threatened.

''Y-yes, sir.'' They turned tail and headed back to Feliciano, carrying the body of one of their own along with them. Lovino winced as he let go of his bleeding arm.

''I'll take care of it when we get home.''

''I'm alright. It's just a little wound.'' He took in a deep breath.

''No, the bleeding needs to be stopped. Don't be stubborn with me.'' You growled.

''The car is parked over there. We need to hurry. I don't know if Feliciano will try to follow.'' The dark-haired man explained. The two of you rushed to the vehicle and you had to drive back, since his arm was hurting too much for him to drive safely. Luckily, no one tailed you.

When you both arrived, you sat him down in the living room by the fireplace and got all of the necessary things for cleaning a wound. Lovino removed his suit jacket and button down shirt silently, reveling his bare chest. You felt a little awkward, but to be honest you were more focused on cleaning him up along with still being pissed over what he did to you the night before. Luckily, the bullet only grazed his arm and it hadn't actually lodged itself in his flesh. You gently dabbed up the dried blood with a cotton ball dipped in peroxide. He yelled in pain when you applied pressure to the wound with the cotton.

''That hurts!"' He growled.

''I'm sorry, but this is the only way to clean it!'' You yelled back, and continued to apply pressure.

''I can take care of it myself!'' He tried pushing you away, wincing at the pain.

''Don't be such a baby! You're a mafia boss! You've proably taken plenty of gunshots!''

''I've had a few, but Elizaveta always treated them and it never hurt this bad!''

''Well, this is the best way to clean it to avoid the wound getting infected. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't yelled at me.'' You stopped applying pressure and dabbed at the wound some more before squeezing a substantial amount of ointment on a clean cotton ball and rubbing it on the affected area.

''I wouldn't have yelled at you if you hadn't gone exactly where I told you not to, and looked at my things!"' Lovino responded harshly.

''You're right. I shouldn't have. But if you had controlled your temper, things would have been different.'' Lovino rolled his eyes when he realized he had no comeback for once. Silence fell upon you two for a moment.

''Thank you... for saving my life.'' You whispered quietly. His grumpy expression softened ever so slightly.

''Y-you're welcome.'' Lovino stumbled over his words and for the first time since your life was uprooted and you had been made to live with him, you smiled.


	4. Beauty and the Beast, Part 4

Beauty and the Beast Part Four: There May be Something There...

After the incident with Feliciano, things gradually improved. Living with Lovino was actually... bareable. You joined him for dinner every night without question, and you never again set foot in his office. His temper also improved, and you found yourself smiling much more around him. Although he never admitted it, Lovino enjoyed the time he spent with you. He didn't have to say anyhting, either. It was written on his face when he suddenly started to smile or laugh (something Eliza told you he hadn't done in years). It was sometimes during this period that you realized something you hadn't before.

_'There's something sweet and almost kind,_

_ But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined'_

The more time you spent with Lovino, you saw the side of him he worked so hard to keep locked away. It really was hard to believe he was the same man that planned on killing your father and took you in as a servant.

_'But now, he's dear_

_ And so unsure_

_ I wonder why I didn't see it there before'_

You shared your love of books with him, and he admitted that he never had much time to read. So, every night after dinner, the two of you would read books together in perfect silence. Then, you would talk about what you just read about by the fireside. Reading became a passion for both of you.

_'She glanced this way_

_ I thought I saw_

_ and when she touched, _

_ she didn't shudder at my paw'_

Lovino was surprised at your friendship more than you were. He never expected to feel anything for you. Now, every time you looked at him his chest hurt. The Mafia man was amazed that you weren't afraid of him, and that you would fight back with him one night and be his best friend the next day. He was getting in too deep, and he was well aware just how much of a weakness you had become for him.

_'No...it can't be._

_ I'll just ignore._

_ But then, she's never looked at me that way before.'_

He doubted himself, sometimes. How could you ever feel anything for him...? A man that has killed so many people...he had blood permanantly stained on his hands. But then...he would catch that sparkle in your eyes when you looked at him. It was the same glistening, gleaming look that you would get whenever you talked to him about the book you were reading. Why would you want to look at someone like him that way? He couldn't understand, but part of Lovino didn't care. You were beautiful, and for the time being, you were his. He couldn't be happier.

_'New, and a bit alarming._

_ Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_ True, that he's no Prince Charming._

_ But, there's something in him that I simply didn't see!'_

You were shocked to see Lovino change over the next few months. Such a small period of time had stripped away most of his walls, and he became someone you had never expected before. One day, he decided to surprise you. Lovino blindfolded you and led you somewhere secret. When he removed the blindfold, you gasped.

''...Lovino...it's...it's wonderful!'' Your eyes couldn't get any wider as you stared at the hundreds of bookshelves all around you, lining the huge walls all the way to the top. It was built like an old fashioned library with the wheeled ladders placed here and there to aid the eager reader in search of the perfect book. Light streamed in through big windows that looked like their curtains hadn't been tied back in years.

''You really like it? You have my permission to enter my office to get here. I boarded it up when I stopped reading, and I thought that since you love reading so much... maybe it's time that I let the light in.'' Lovino smiled, remembering something from his childhood.

''It's beautiful! I love it!'' You looked liek a kid in a candy store as you threw your arms around the awkward dark-haired man. He hugged you back in a very flustered manner. You smelled like roses... and it the smell was intoxicating to him. Lovino wanted this moment for life...you in his arms, the faint scent of your hair making him drunk... he could have stayed this way forever. But, you broke away from him and ran off to enjoy your new books.

_'Well, who'd have thought?_

_ Well, bless my soul!_

_ Well who'd have known?_

_ Well, who indeed!_

_ And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?'_

Elizaveta noticed all too well how your relationship with Lovino drastically changed. She couldn't have been happier! Eliza remembered when Lovino was such a happy child, and he loved Feliciano and his family. That all changed on that fateful day oh, so many years ago. She started making plans to try and bring the two of you together as a couple. Her grand scheme began with helping Lovino plan a date.

_'It's so peculiar!_

_ We'll wait and see, a few days more!_

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before!_

_ You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before..._

_ There may be something there that wasn't there before.'_

Elizaveta's plan fell into place when Lovino came to ask her for help. He didn't know what to do from there. Was there something between him and Belle? He was positive. But how to show her that he felt something completely different for her... something he had not felt in a long time...?

''Ask her to meet you in the second floor music room after dinner tonight. One of your servants can play piano and you two can dance. It would be a lot of fun, and I'm sure Belle would enjoy doing something different.'' Eliza suggested.

''You're a genius, amica mia!'' Lovino said happily. You were pretty excited over this. So excited in fact, that you couldn't decide what to wear. Elizaveta, however, was tossing dresses at you from the closet of an old wealthy woman that used to live there.

''She won't be needing these gowns any time soon.'' Eliza pulled out a golden ball gown with white beading across the chest, followed by a cinched waist and several pickups around the skirt of the dress. It was beautiful, elegant and simple.

''This one.'' You pointed to the golden gown.

''You'll look beautiful in this. Lovino won't be able to keep his eyes off of you.'' Eliza handed you the dress. You hurriedly changed, and Eliza helped you fix up part of your long (H/C) hair into an elaborate bun. The rest of your hair freely rested along your shoulders. You slipped into some golden heels you two found in the closet.

''I think I'm ready.'' You stated simply.

''Good luck, Belle! You look so incredible. Have fun tonight.'' Eliza smiled as you waved and headed up to the music room.

''Hello?'' You called, opening the door slowly.

''Belle?'' Lovino's voice made you turn pink as you stepped inside and he got a good look at you.

''You look...uh..'' Lovino's eyes wandered along your figure, unsure what to say. He was dressed in a black suit with a simple gold tie. You wondered for a moment how he knew that you were going to wear gold, but then you figured Elizaveta might have known you would pick the gold gown and had him wear the matching tie.

''You're very dashing.'' You admitted, your face turning redder.

''Ready, you two?'' Lovino's male servant, Francis asked.

''Yes.'' Lovino held out his hand to you. Tentatively, you took it and while the piano played a soft, relaxing melody, you danced. Lovino had two left feet and kept stepping on you at first, so you had to teach him how to dance. Before long, the servants were gathered by the piano, watching in silent admiration as you and Lovino danced across the room. It turned out to be even more fun than you had anticipated, and before long you had to take a break from dancing. You two took a seat on the bench placed out on the balcony.

''You seem sad.'' Lovino noticed.

''I just wish my father could know what's happened. I wish he knew how happy I was. I hope... that he's alright.'' You said softly.

''I heard from one of my men that he has become ill. He is frantic with worry over you.'' Lovino looked guilty as he said it.

''Why... didn't you tell me this sooner?'' You asked, standing up. Now you were beyond worried for your papa.

''Because... I thought that you would want to leave here if I did...and I... was being selfish. I can't keep you here forever. You need to go to him.'' Lovino took your hand.

''Are you sure? I thought that I wasn't allowed to leave.''

''You have my permission. You don't have to come back, either. I release you from your service. You and your father will both be under my protection from Feliciano. If you ever need help... you know where I am.'' Lovino tried to smile, but it ended up being bittersweet. You brushed your lips against his cheek quickly and hurried off, leaving a sad and wonderstruck Lovino in your wake.

''Thank you so much! I have to go to him right away!'' You picked up the skirts of your dress and raced to your room to change.

When you had slipped into your servant's dress and pulled your hair back into a ponytail, you made your way out of the mansion. However, you could still feel the stares of the Mafia following you. They were watching you, of course to make sure that you would be safe. Your heart couldn't be happier. Lovino had released you from your debt, and you were going to see your papa at last!

It took quite a while to make it there on foot, at least a few hours or so. When you arrived at the house, you tentatively knocked on the door. Your father answered. He did look quite ill. His face was pale, and he had grown a scraggly beard. His clothes were torn and stained, like he hadn't changed since you were taken.

''Isabelle? What..? It can't be you! He was never going to let you go! I was planning ways to rescue you and-'' You embraced your father in a tight hug.

''Papa! It is me!''

''How did you get away?''

''He isn't as bad as he seems. He's not a monster at all! He let me go because he knew you were sick!'' You informed him.

''Is...is that so?''

''It is! I am so glad to see you. But, you're really sick. I'm here to take care of you.'' You helped your father over to his bedroom and pretty much forced him to lay down so that you could take care of him.


	5. Beauty and the Beast, Part 5

Beauty and the Beast Part Five: Tale as Old as Time

It took days to fully nurse your father back to health, and by that time you were still trying to figure out what to do. You had told your father the stories of all the things Lovino had done for you...and how you had started to feel something different for him. Your papa had believed Lovino was an evil man, but hearing you praise him so highly made him change his mind.

''If you were truly happy, then you should go back. Tell him how you feel.'' He grasped your hand across the table. You sighed.

''I probably should. I just... don't know what to say. I've read so many stories about this...about falling in love. It's...tale as old as time. I always thought that I would know what to do when it happens...but... what if I go back, and he isn't the same man?''

''If you believe in him as much as you say that you do, then he will be the same man.'' He said reassuringly, giving your hand a squeeze.

''Alright...I'll go.'' You nodded. Just then, the sound of a gunshot breaking through glass rang through the home. Your father quickly got out of his chair and peered around.

''It must be Feliciano!'' You gasped.

''Belle, get out of here! Go to Lovino!'' Your papa ordered.

''I can't leave you here!"'

''Get down,you two!"' The shout of one of Lovino's men interrupted your conversation. A tall man dressed in a black and red suit fired two pistols straight through the window. You ducked and heard the retaliating shots. Your savior called for backup as he took a bullet to the leg. More men (and women) arrived to your aid.

''Where is Feliciano? This isn't part of his usual tricks!'' One woman yelled above the roar of whizzing bullets.

''He has staked too many of his men here! He must be somewhere else!''

''Knowing him, he is hiding like the coward he is.'' The woman responded. A light went off in your brain.

''Papa, I need the vehicle! Feliciano is going after Lovino!'' You crawled to the door, avoiding the legs of your protectors.

''Take it, Belle! I will be safe with them!' Your father answered.

''He still has men coming, we need more backup!'' Someone called out.

''Please, be safe!'' You told him as another spray of bullets swarmed in, taking out one of Lovino's men. You got to your feet and sprinted out of the house, straight for the small car parked out front. Shaking slightly, you fired up the engine and revved off down the road.

Meanwhile, Lovino was in his lonely mansion, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

''Sir, something terrible is happening!"

''What is it now?'' He droned in a monotonous voice.

''Feliciano is in this mansion somewhere! We have to do something!'' Elizaveta shouted through the door.

''Let him come.'' Lovino whispered sadly. Let his brother kill him. Let it end here. You had already left him. What else did he have to lose?

''Lovino, you need to get yourself together! We have to fight him! I know things have been hard for you since Grandpa Roma chose Feliciano to live here. I know how difficult it's been! But, you need to end it now! This fued has gone on long enough!''

''Just let him come. It will end.'' Lovino responded, his voice soft.

''If you won't fight, then fine. We will.'' Eliza left him to his thoughts. Lovino decided that he didn't want it to end in this bed. So, he made his way to the balcony and he sat on the very bench where he had let you go. It was raining, as the weather seemed to want to match how Lovino felt at that very moment.

''Lovi. How nice to see you.'' Feliciano's voice purred.

''Fratello. It ends here. Do whatever you want.'' Lovino glared at his brother.

''What? No fight? That's not like you, Lovi. You want to fight over everything, remember? Like how you killed Grandpa Roma after you found out that he was going to give me his estate because he liked me better. And then you fought me for it. The Mafia was created because you got jealous. I am putting an end to all of this here.'' Lovino thought about telling Feliciano that he never killed Grandpa, and he only became a killer because everyone else assumed it already. He thought of telling him that only you calmed this storm that had grown inside of him. He even thought about apologizing for all of Feliciano's men that he slaughtered, all of the pointless arguments he started, and the war he created over envy.

''...I don't care what you think anymore. Just finish this.''

''Is this about Belle, perhaps? She's made you weak, hasn't she? You kept her a prisoner. Did you fall in love with her, you monster? What a pity. No one could ever love a repulsive Beast like you.'' Feliciano inched closer, holding only a knife in his hand. This was his favorite method of death, and he had imagined using it on Lovino a hundred times.

Over Feliciano's shoulder, he spotted you. There you stood, your innocent eyes filled with terror. Your long,(H/C) hair dripping wet with rain. Your soaking wet dress clinging to your body. Without even thinking, he found his strength and pushed Feliciano out of the way. His brother stumbled in shock and dropped his knife. Lovino raced to you, and his hands cupped your beautiful face in his hands.

''Belle... you came back.'' Your heart thudded loudly in your chest.

''Of course I came back. You can't get rid of me that easily.'' You smirked.

''I can't believe this is real.'' The dark haired Italian stroked your cheeks with his thumbs. Suddenly, you saw Feliciano raising a knife to Lovino's back.

''No!" You screamed, trying to pull him out of the way. Your quick thinking made Feliciano lower his knife, and it caught his brother in the side instead of the back. Lovino shouted in pain and turned quickly, grabbing his brother by the wrist and throwing him onto the bench. The loud BANG of a gunshot echoed in the night... and Feliciano fell backwards off the balcony to the ground below with a sickening THUD. Your eyes scanned the grounds and you saw Elizaveta holding a pistol and looking satisfied.

''I didn't want to kill him...'' Lovino whispered.

''But, you didn't. It couldn't be helped.'' You breathed softly, helping him sit down on the bench to take a breather.

''Grandpa Roma...and now Feliciano. I have blood on my hands no matter what I do or where I go. I will always be...a monster...a beast. I am everything they call me.'' Tears slid down Lovino's face.

''You have done some bad things...but you can make up for them. You can't change what you have done, but you must forgive yourself. It's the only way to fix any of this. You have to move on, Lovino.'' Your hands found his.

''Why did you come back? After all I did to you and your father...''

''Because... I love you.'' You sat down beside him. Lovino stared at you blankly for a moment.

''You love me?'' He whispered.

''Yes. I've loved you for a while now. So, please, let me take care of you. I will help you get through this.'' You pleaded.

''Belle...'' His mouth found yours and the two of you shared a passionate kiss on the balcony, before blood loss started making Lovino dizzy.

Luckily, Feliciano's knife had missed anything vital, and all that was required was some good bandaging and relaxation. Your father had called the next day to say he was safe and Lovino's men were bringing him there. Lovino buried his brother not far from the property, and he made internal peace with what had happened. In the days that followed, Lovino looked back very rarely. If he ever felt somber or sad about the things he had done, you were there to dry his eyes and kiss everything away. Likewise for the pain in your past. The two of you eventually got married and went on to have a life full of adventure, beauty and most of all, love.

_'Certain as the sun_

_ Rising in the East_

_ Tale as old as time,_

_ Song as old as rhyme..._

_ Beauty _

_ and_

_ the_

_ Beast.'_


	6. Cinderella, Part 1

**Italy X Reader, Cinderella**

Part One: Parting Gifts

There was nothing you carried more deeply in your heart than the memories of your mother. She always knew just what to do or what to say. She had been one clever seamstress. The dresses and clothes she made didn't sell so well, though. Your mother was famous for the line of women's sheos she made. They weren't just pretty, but unorthodox. They were shoes no one else would think to make. Each pair was unique and one of a kind. She had wanted to make you a pair for the longest time, but she couldn't think of what to do. Before she died, your mother realized the perfect idea. You were told to stay away from her workplace for a while, at least until she was done. Your mother presented you with the shoes one night as a surprise. You hadn't realized it at the time, but they were made purely of glass, with a silver heart buckle right where the toes dove under the glass.

''Mommy, they're beautiful!" You were so excited.

''You can't wear them for a long time, Cindy. I want you to keep them safe and wear them on you wedding day, baby.'' She smiled, handing you the box gingerly. Your eyes sparkled.

''What if Idon't get married?'' You asked. Your dad laughed.

''Sweetie, don't worry yourself about that. It's a long way off.'' He grinned.

Following your father's advice, you didn't worry about it. It wasn't long before you didn't have time to worry about it, anyway. After your mom died, your father had trouble making back the money she had made. So, he took every opportunity to impress rich folks as he could. That included taking you to big fancy parties just so he could show you off and rich women would be amazed with his child care skills. When you had enough one day, you blew up at him in front of plenty of rich people. You called him out on being selfish, and then you went to hide in the garden. Your wish of being alone that night didn't work out the way you'd planned. You heard crying coming from somewhere in the garden, and the closer you got to the huge fountain, the more you realized a little boy was sitting at its edge. He was dressed up in a fancy looking suit, and his reddish-brown hair was perfectly straight...save the one awkward curl springing out.

''Are you okay?'' Your voice was quiet. The boy squealed at being taken by surprise, and he fell face-first straight into the water fountain. Without thinking, you jumped in after him. By the time you helped the boy out of the fountain, your sky blue dress was ruined and his suit was soaking wet. You didn't care, as long as he was safe. The boy shivered violently.

''S-sorry for making you get your pretty dress wet.'' He sniffled.

''It's okay. My dad is the one who wants me to wear it. I hate it.'' You stated simply, wringing the water out of the bottom fabric.

''I don't like this suit, either. But, my parents say if I don't wear it, I will make them look bad.'' He sighed.

''My dad was a good guy. Then, mom died.'' You sat beside him on the soft grass.

''I'm so sorry!'' The boy squeaked.

''It's okay. Really, I'm fine. What's your name?'' Before the boy could answer, your father had found you. He grabbed you and lifted you up off the ground.

''I have amazing news, Cindy! You're going to have a stepmother and stepsisters very soon!'' Your dad said excitedly.

''W-what?'' After all you had said to him, he still went ahead and fooled around with other girls?

''Come on, be happy. Let's go home. I have to stat planning the new budget for the house.'' He took you by the hand. The boy was so shocked that he didn't have time to respond.

''Wait!"' You called, wanting to go back to him. At least the boy understood you.

In the years to come, you needed a friend. You father married this woman named Ruby, and not only did she come to live in your mother's house and sleep in her bed, but your two new stepsisters did as well. They were dreadful. Anna was the one with bright auburn hair and freckles all over. She was obnoxious and always started fights with her sister. The other girl was named Delilah, and she was a brat just the same. Things started going downhill...and then one day, your father had a heartattack. No one was fast enough to save him. By the time an ambulance arrived, he was gone.

Ruby put on a hell of a show, pretending to care that he was gone. She even cried. But that didn't fool you. However, it almost worked when she spent most of their money on an elaborate funeral for him.

''Cindy, let's go home.'' Ruby said, offering you her hand. With tears in your eyes, you accepted. That was the nicest thing your stepmother would ever do for you.

In the years to come, she treated you as a slave. Your bedroom got taken by Delilah after her and Anna got into a bad fight. You were forced into the freezing cold basement. You cleaned for them and cooked for them. You were never allowed to go anywhere. In times when you truly lost hope, you would always dream about that little boy who fell in the fountain. Where was he now? Would he recognize you ? Did he still live at the mansion with his parents? You wanted to know so badly...but Ruby would never let you leave the house.

_'A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep'_

The word to the song your mother always used to sing you off to sleep with would drift through your head all night and day. Maybe someday, your dreaming could be reality. But for now, it wouldn't amount to anything other than a broken heart.


	7. Cinderella, Part 2

**Italy X Reader, Cinderella**

Part Two: The Value of a Friend

Life there was made bearable when Ruby hired other servants to stay with you in the basement. Francis was the first she hired, and he became your best friend. The two of you did all of your chores together, and you looked out for each other.

''Don't you worry, ma belle. Someone will rescue you from here.'' Francis whispered, his french heritage so blatantly obvious.

''I doubt that very much. The way Ruby keeps us trapped here, the only person that will save me...is me. But, I'm not even sure how to do that myself.'' You sighed frustratedly.

''Mademoiselle, I hear her calling you.'' Francis groaned.

''Wonderful. I'll see you later.'' You waved before adjusting your dirty old dress and hurrying up the stairs.

''Yes, ma'am?'' You asked Ruby. She shook her blonde hair casually.

''I need you to braid my hair. I have a party to go to tonight, and no, you're not invited.'' She snapped in an annoying tone of voice.

''Alright.'' You nodded, taking the brush from her hands and gently brushing the knots out of he long hair.

''I have found a new nickname for you. Cinderella. You know, since you sleep downstairs by the ash pots. Remember that one morning you knocked them over and you smelled like cinders for a week? It took forever to get those ashes off your face.'' She giggled. You might have actually smiled at the memory if she hadn't sounded so offensive. That, and you wouldn't have smelled like cinders very long if she had let you bathe.

''My name is Cindy. Don't call me that.'' You whispered.

''I'll call you whatever I want, Cinderella.''

When you had finished braiding, you were told to mop the floors and scrub them with the toothbrush as well as you could. The instant you finished that, Delilah wanted you to clean her room and then she told you to dirty Anna's.

''No. I am not getting in the way of you two.''

''Oh just stop being a chicken and do it.'' Delilah ordered.

''If I'm such a chicken, then why don't you do it?''

''Ugh. Mom will so hear about this.''

''Whatever helps you sleep at night.'' You retaliated as politely as possible before leaving to do dishes.

By the time you got done with dishes and laundry, it was time for you to draw Ruby a bath.

''You should remind me one of these days to let you take a bath. All that dirt on your face must be a real turn off for Francis.'' Ruby laughed cruelly.

''At least I have a friend, you bitter old mole.'' You glared.

''What did you just say?'' She scowled at you.

''Nothing.'' You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists.

''Good. Get used to saying nothing, because if you say a word around me for the next week, you and Francis won't be eating anything. Oh, and a few more servants are moving in here from the Vargas mansion. They always have too many servants and are looking for places for them to go. I pulled some strings.'' You nodded and left her side. You practically stormed down the basement stairs. You were sixteen years old... and you were still being used as a servant. How much longer could this go on? Maybe your dream would never come true.

''Are you alright, ma cherie?'' Francis asked kindly.

''I'm not allowed to speak around her for another week.''

''Cindy, what on earth did you say this time?'' He chided you.

''Don't give me your speech on holding my tongue in her presence. Have you heard that bimbo speak? It's hard not to say something offensive. First, she made fun of me this morning because of a few weeks ago when those cinders were knocked over. She wants to call me Cinderella from now on. Ugh, can you believe her?''

''The name is pretty, though. It has a ring to it.'' Francis pointed out.

''You're just as bad as she is!'' You growled.

''Sorry, I couldn't help myself.'' He smirked.

''Anyway, and then she chose to make fun of you and I again. So, I told her at least I have a friend. Then, I called her a bitter old mole.'' Francis lost it at this part. He laughed so hard, clutching his stomach.

''Ma petite fleur, you are too funny.'' Francis gasped out when he managed to get ahold of himself.

''It was worth the week of no speaking. I'll just have to remind myself.''

''I'll remind you. For having the courage to say that to her, it is the least I can do.'' The frenchman laughed again. You smiled at your best friend before realizing how sleepy you were.

''Tomorrow is my day to do house chores... and you'll have to work outside. You need all the sleep you can get.'' Francis sighed.

''I agree. Goodnight.'' You nodded, pulling up the blankets that lay spread on the floor and curling up in them, trying desperately to keep warm.

''Goodnight, cherie.'' You heard him say before you fell deep into another dream about the little boy and the fountain.

'In dreams, you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep'

While you were peacefully sleeping the night away, Feliciano Vargas was arguing with his parents...again.

''Mom, I've already found her. It's just been a long time. I'll know her when I see her.'' Feliciano explained.

''You say that so often that I'm starting to doubt she exists.'' His mother sighed.

''Just pick any girl! There are plenty of beautiful, smart, rich young women for you to marry! We are already being hounded by that snotty Ruby Hudson! We had to sell some servants to keep from going under! Why this girl?''

''Because I want to marry for love. I don't want to marry some rich girl.'' Feli had already decided when he was young that he would marry the girl who helped him climb out of the fountain. He would recognize you by your (E/C) eyes. He was wondering why he hadn't found you yet, after all the parties and balls they hosted. He figured your dad wouldn't have changed, even after getting married. He would probably still be penny-pinching and trying to hob nob with the rich folks. So, why did he never see him?

Feliciano's family wanted to give up. Their oldest son moved away when he turned seventeen, and they had no contact with him. All of their hopes rest on Feli, and they didn't want him to go astray.

''I promise, mom. I will find her.''

''Go to bed, son. We'll talk about this later.'' His mother sighed, putting her head in her hands. Feliciano nodded before leaving the room. He slumped against the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. Would he ever be good enough for them? His heart ached to meet just one person that understood him.


	8. Cinderella, Part 3

**Italy X Reader, Cinderella**

Part Three: A Glimmer of Hope

At eighteen years old, you were still sleeping on the floor of the basement. Nothing had changed, besides the fact that you now had more friends. You started to notice one night that Ruby was teaching Delilah and Anna how to be 'women'.

''What's the point in teaching them how to be girls? They already are, aren't they?'' Kiku asked. He was one of the servants that had been bought from theVargas household. His heritage was Japanese, and so he spoke his letter 'L's as 'R's.

''I think so. But with how hairy Anna's legs are, maybe not.'' You laughed a little.

''Shhh, not so loud. If they hear you, cherie... Ruby could get very mad.'' The spaniard Antonio warned her.

''I don't really care anymore.'' You said determinedly. Suddenly, there came a loud knock at the door. You were already on your way to get it when Delilah and Anna nearly ran you over. _That's the fastest I've ever seen those two nitwits do anything. _You thought, moving out of the way quickly.

''Hello!'' The two girls said in sickening unison.

''Err...hello. The Vargas family sends their regards, and they wish you to attend their upcoming Halloween party. It's a costume party, so come dressed up. All the women in the house are to go!'' A tall man obstructed the doorway and handed the girls fliers for the party.

''Thank you!'' Delilah gasped.

''Good day.'' He waved before taking off.

''All women are invited? That means.. that I can go.'' Your eyes widened.

''What was that, Cinderella?'' Ruby eyed you suspiciously. You winced at her nickname for you.

''I can go to the party, right? You even said it yourself, I've been doing my chores perfectly. Please?'' You begged.

''Well, alright. I suppose so. But, you've got to do all of your chores until then and behave yourself.'' Ruby sighed.

''Yes!'' You cheered. During this time, you did your work with more enthusiasm then you ever had. You were done so early that you had enough time to dig through the box of your mom's old fabric and find dress material.

''How about I go as a southern belle?'' You asked, pulling out several different types of pink and white fabric.

''Beautiful. You will be stunning.'' Francis responded, eyeing the material. You smirked and started sketching out some pattern ideas. That night, you began the long process of sewing together your dress. Your friends helped eagerly, and with their help you got the base of the dress done. All you could think of before you fell asleep that night was how you were finally going to get your wish... and how your dreams were all coming true.

_'Have faith in your dream_

_and someday,_

_your rainbow will come shining through'_

Feliciano's dreams however, were not coming true. He was miserable. His parents were only hosting a Halloween party so that he would pick a girl and marry. He wasn't even sure he wanted to marry at all.

''How can you two do this to me?''He wondered sadly.

''Because you need to do something. If your father and I got broke, you do too. You don't know how to live on your own. You can't always get what you want, and it seems to us that this fairytale girl you dream of isn't even real. Get your head out of the clouds, Feli!'' Your mother snapped.

''What if I don't choose a girl?'

''Then we will toss you out.''

''W-what?'' Feliciano's eyes got wide.

''You're lazy, you don't want to marry, and you don't do anything here. You're about as useful as Lovino was-''

''Don't talk about fratello like that!'' Feli almost never let his true Italian side come out. His parents couldn't stand it, and they forced him to hide his true self. But, hearing them talk about Lovino behind his back angered the brown-eyed boy. He had enough.

''Why? He abandoned all of us. You wouldn't have to get married if he had just stayed here.''

''Lovino doesn't deserve this. He left because you're awful parents. I don't want to see you two ever again!'' Feli shouted before leaving the mansion. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from them.

It was then that you happened to be roughly awoke by a loud and obnoxious woman.

''Cindy, it is you! You've gotten so big! It's me, Amelia! Don't you remember me, dude?'' She was a young woman with a short blonde hair bobbed at her chin. She wore a mini skirt and a simple grey tank top.

''Ugh... go away.'' You moaned, still tired from all your work.

''That blonde bimbo asked me to tell you that you forgot to take the rug out last night.''

''Who are you?'' You sat up, remembering that if you didn't do your chores, you couldn't go to the party.

''Well, that's a slap in the face. I'm your godmother! You know, your mom's best friend?''

''Oh. It must have been a long time.''

''It's a long story. I was pretty busy, And my own life got kind of hard. I decided to fix myself before coming back here to see your mother...and then...I found out she died.'' Amelia frowned.

''She died years ago. Dad married Ruby not long after. Then, he died.'' You explained, hurrying to take the rug out.

Feliciano happened to be walking past the house when you started waving the rug in the wind, trying to get some of the dirt off. He accidently swallowed a mouthful of the dirt, and he started having a coughing fit.

''Oh, I am so sorry! I'm really clumsy, and I- it's...it's you.'' You gasped, staring into his deep brown eyes. He looked very much the same as an adult. You even recognized the hair curl. You, however, didn't look anything like you used to.

''Me..? I'm who?'' Feliciano asked wildly.

''N-nothing.'' You were painfully aware of the deep blush creeping on your cheeks.

''Oh, okay.'' He dusted his sleeves off. Some of the rug dirt came flying out.

''Again, I'm sorry.'' You apologized, trying not to let your tears show.

''It's really alright, bella.'' He seemed... sad to you.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' You asked sweetly.

''I... I'm fine. My parents are throwing me a huge party on Halloween...and they want me to get married. It's a long story.'' Feliciano sighed.

''Oh. So, you're a Vargas?'' You wondered.

''Feliciano Vargas. What's your name?''

''Cindy.'' The name struck a chord with him, and as you bent to grab the rug you had dropped off the ground, his hand caught your wrist and he jerked you upward. Wordlessly, he stared straight into your eyes. Those sparkling (E/C) eyes he would know anywhere. Feliciano felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

Just as he realized who you were, ho noticed Ruby and Amelia watching the exchange from the window.

''I think your family wants you. You'll be at my party, right?'' Feli asked gently.

''Y-yeah.'' You were so shaken up.

''Good. I'll see you then.'' He grinned before leaving you standing there. Little did you know, Ruby had started scheming the moment she laid eyes on the two of you. The worst was yet to come.


	9. Cinderella, Part 4

**Italy X Reader, Cinderella**

Part Four: Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!

The closer it got to the ball, the harder you had to work. It seemed like Ruby was just making up things for you to do so that you wouldn't have time for the party. Even though in your heart, you knew this, you had to be strong on the exterior. So, you worked extra hard on every chore and task. Ruby was infuriated with Amelia's stay. She knew without a doubt that Amelia had all legal rights to take you away from the house. Ruby wasn't going to give you up without a fight. After all, you were her most dedicated worker.

Amelia didn't like what she saw. But, she noticed how happy you were, even though you were being worked to death.

''Why is she so happy? I don't understand.'' Amelia sighed, watching you mop the floor attentively.

''Cindy has a dream. She has wanted to meet up with this rich boy she met when she was only a child. Last night, Cherie ran straight into him. He is expecting her at his party. This means the world to her.'' Francis smiled, a look of admiration twinkling in his eyes.

''I see. I was thinking of asking her to come home with me... but... if she really does have a chance of being happy here... then I suppose I will leave her where she is. Maybe she will end up somewhere better on her own.'' Amelia frowned.

''One can only hope, madame.'' Francis nodded.

You continued to work your hardest, but there was just no breaking on Ruby's end. She worked you so hard that you couldn't finish your dress. Seeing this, Francis decided he would make a plan.

''If Cindy can't finish her dress, we will do it for her.'' He told the other servants.

''But...we don't know how to sew like she does. We might mess up!"' Antonio looked nervous.

''That's a chance that we need to take right now.'' Francis decided. The servants agreed, and together they secretly finished your dress.

''I guess I can't go to the party after all. It's tomorrow night, and I don't have my dress done.'' You sad sadly, opening the cupboard doors where you had stored the dress. You nearly screamed.

''Who-who did this?'' You nearly fell backwards in shock.

''We did.'' Francis answered sweetly.

''You guys...I...'' You stared in shock at the near perfect dress design. It was just as beautiful as you imagined it. The southern Belle style was very obvious with the pink chiffon at the bottom and some white lace around the bodice. A pretty string of pearl beads rested around the neck of the model.

''It's... beautiful.'' You gasped, gingerly feeling the fabric.

''I want you to reach your dream more than anyone.'' Francis's eyes glittered as he watched you hold the fabric close to you.

''Thank you...all of you. My life wouldn't be worth living if it weren't for you guys.'' You felt the tears of gratitude bud in your eyes as you rushed into Francis's arms for a huge hug.

The next day came too fast, and you spent a little too long getting ready. Amelia helped you slip into the dress and she fixed your hair, curling it and putting most of it up into a ponytail.

''Thank you.'' You grinned, admiring yourself in the mirror. Just as you headed down to the living room to meet your family so that you could all get into the vehicle, you heard a screech.

''Mom, those are my pearls!'' Delilah screamed.

''And that's my lace!'' Anna screeched loudly, grabbing the lace along your chest and ripping it off, leaving just torn pink fabric.

''Stop!'' You yelled, trying to get the lace back. Delilah broke the strand of pearls, letting the beads scatter everywhere. Anna kept tearing lace off your dress and Delilah helped. Ruby just stood by the door, admiring her spoiled daughters. When their fit was over, you stood there in only rags...your pink chiffon torn to shreds, the dress your friends worked so hard on was ruined.

''How could you?'' You glared at all of them before fleeing the room in tears.

''Cherie-what...?'' Francis gasped.

''I was wrong! To think that I could have dreams? No. This world takes everything from you... and it leaves you with nothing! I will never see him again! I'll live here the rest of my life as a servant to that...that...witch!" You choked, falling to your knees.

_'No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_ if you keep on believing...' _

''No, you won't. We are going to fix you up and get you to that party. You're going to meet that boy, and you're going to do it before that horrible woman even notices you're gone.'' Amelia's voice drowned out your sorrow for a moment.

''What can we do? I have nothing to wear, I have no way there... I am stuck here.''

''With that attitude, we can't do anything. Follow me.'' Amelia held out her hand. You took it and wiped your tears away. She led you to her guest room and opened up the closet to reveal a stunning blue and silver ball gown. It was tight like a corset from the waist up, with silver patterns dancing along the sides. Ablue crystal rested underneath the middle of the breasts. The skirt was large and poofy, in traditional ballgown fashion. There were layers of blue, white and silver fabric bunched up in style until close to the bottom, where it turned into blue chiffon.

''Tonight, you'll be a fairytale princess...complete with fabulous shoes.'' She lifted the blue chiffon skirt to reveal your mother's glass slippers. You gasped.

''Where...did you find those?'' You had been looking for them since Ruby moved in.

''I did some digging in Anna's room and I found them hidden in her closet. There was no way I was letting her have them. I knew your mother made them specially for you.''

''For my wedding day.'' You responded, unsure if you should really wear them tonight.

''Well, it's a very special occasion, still. She would understand.'' Amelia assured you.

''If you're sure.''

''And, so that your family doesn't recognize you... a mask.'' She held up a white masquerade mask that had silver gems encrusted along the top of the eyes.

''I love it... thank you so much, Amelia. I can't believe you're doing this all for me... but wait, how will I get there?''

''I'll drive you. What? You don't think I flew here or something, do you? Well, there you go. It's all settled. Bibbidi bobbidi boo, or whatever.'' Amelia immediately took the dress off the hanger and threw it at you. She rushed you into changing and fixed your once curly (now frizzy) hair into a tight bun at the back of your head.

''Thank you for everything.'' You sighed, getting anxious now.

''It's nothing. After all, I am the hero of this story! I promised your mother if anything happened to her that I would be there for you...I'm sorry for it being so late, but...if you want, you can come live with me when this is all over. I promise, I have enough room for you, and it's only a few cities away. You'll be able to see your friends and come back here whenever you want.''

''R-really?''

''I've seen how cruelly they treat you. No. You won't ever have to live here again.'' You embraced Amelia tightly before the two of you hurried off to the car.

''Good luck, ma petite fleur!"'Francis called, waving to you as you took off. Antonio, Kiku and especially the loudest servant, Gilbert, all cheered you on. And just like that, you were on your way to finally reaching your dream.


	10. Cinderella, Part 5

**Italy X Reader, Cinderella**

Part Five: A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes

You stood outside the huge mansion doors quietly, the wind tugging at your dress. You adjusted the mask on your face a little bit to make sure that it was going to stay on. This was it. All your dreaming would come to an end right here, right now. Taking in a deep breath, you slowly entered. Your glass shoes clicked against the wooden floor and you felt all eyes on you. People were filing in and out of the dancing room. You hurried yourself inside, trying to ignore all the stairs. There were plenty of people dressed as vampire, witches, and all manners of creepy creatures. You outshone them all. Amelia did an amazing job, and before you parted ways she gave you a time limit. You had to meet up with her by midnight because that was when your family planned on heading home. You needed the extra time to change so it would look like you had been home all night. Your eyes shifted around, and you couldn't find him. Where on earth could he be? Then, the thought crossed your mind. After sneaking around people and trying not to be roped into dancing with someone, you finally made it to the garden. It was just as you remembered...complete with the fountain. It was made even more complete with Feliciano sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at his feet silently.

''Feliciano?'' You whispered quietly. He jumped out of his skin a little.

''It-it's you. Isn't it, Cindy?'' He got to his feet.

''I have been looking for you for a long time.'' You smiled, removing your mask. Feli grinned.

''I feel like I've been looking for you longer.'' He took your hand in his.

''My step family.. they didn't want me to have leave, or do anything except work for them.''

''I am so sorry, bella.'' His Italian was shining through again. You remembered how you longed to hear his accent again now that he was older. This was better than you could ever have imagined. Music from the dance room drifted to the garden loftily and the two of you began to you looked into his eyes, this overwhelming feeling began to take over. There was only silence between the two of you while you twirled around the garden. The moonlight his deep brown eyes and you couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest you had ever felt. Feliciano felt suddenly...whole. He was with the only person that understood him. In his soul, he felt complete. After you got bored of dancing, the two of you sat on a bench nearby, and you just talked. You told him about your step sisters, and their horrible creature of a mother. He told you about life in the mansion and how much the rich life was boring to him. You encouraged him to do what he wanted. He assured you that it wouldn't always be this hard. Before you knew it, the clock struck twelve.

''Oh, no!'' You shouted, rushing out of your seat.

''What? What's wrong?''

''I don't have time, I have to leave! Goodbye!'' You gathered up your skirts and hurried to the mansion.

''Please, don't leave!"' Feliciano begged, tears threatening to fall. He followed you, pushing through the crowd of fake women who tried to hard to win his love, men who sucked up to his parents to share their wealth, and children who were forced to go to a fancy party with their family.

You felt your foot slip from one of your glass shoes, but you didn't have time to go and retrieve it. Spotting Amelia's car, you hurried into the passenger seat.

''You're a little late. Did you have fun?'' Your blonde godmother asked excitedly before speeding off.

''It was the best night of my life.'' You sighed, trying not to be sad about its abrupt ending.

''You'll see him again.'' She assured you, watching Feliciano in the rearview mirror. He was holding your other glass shoe tightly.

''I will find you again...I promise, bella.'' He breathed gently, his voice carried away by the wind.

When you and Amelia got back, you realized that you were screwed. Your step family were standing in the kitchen doorway, scowling at you.

''What are you doing here? You traitor.'' Anna hissed.

''Jealous that your little plans didn't work out? Sorry, but Feliciano isn't that dumb.'' You snapped, heading for the basement.

''Good! And stay there! That will teach you to disobey me!'' Ruby shouted.

''Do what you like for now, but I am taking her with me in a few days and she isn't coming back.''

''She's my daughter. You can't do that.''

''She is NOT your duaghter. You are an evil bitch who married her father after her real mother died and started treating her liek a slave the instant she is orphaned. In the event anything happened to her mother, I was supposed to take her in my custody. I wasn't notified until I came up here and asked around. Now that I know what's been going on, I can't let her stay here. You have no legal right to her. So, leave her alone.'' Amelia snapped before going to her guest room.

''Mess with me? You'll all pay.'' Ruby was losing control of the house... and her mind. It was then that she locked you inside the basement with the other servants. No way was someone else going to tell her how to run things.

That next morning, there was a sharp knock on the door. You slowly got out off the floor and tried to open the basement door.

''Hey! It's locked!'' You yelled.

''W-what?'' Francis and Kiku tried to help you open the door, not believing it was really locked.

''No! Please, someone help!'' You begged, banging on the door.

''Shut up in there! Feliciano is here, and I won't have you mess this up!'' Ruby shouted from the other end.

''Feli is here? No, you have to let me out!'' You slammed your hands on the door.

Feliciano had walked all the way there with his glass slipper in your hand, looking for you. Anna and Delilah were trying to keep him busy, but he was getting antsy. The basement door was opened and it flung you backwards into the arms of your friends.

''Listen here, you little servant girl. You are not to leave this room and you will be silent.''

''Or what? You have no control over me anymore!" You growled.

''Just because you're leaving doesn't mean your friends are. If you want me to treat them nice, then I suggest you shut up.'' Ruby snarled. Feeling helpless, you nodded.

''No! Cherie, don't do this for us!'' Francis pleaded.

''You are my friends. I would be nowhere without you. I'll stop making noise.'' You told Ruby.

''Good girl.'' She slammed the door and locked it once again. Little did Ruby know that Amelia heard every word... and the instant the door was closed, a heavy punch was thrown straight into Ruby's expensive face. She collapsed to the floor.

''Phsyco bitch!" She howled, getting back up.

''Don't you ever threaten her again! And as for her friends, I'll get them real jobs where I live. They can live with me until they get on their feet.''

''You can't afford to let them live there! That's ridiculous. What could you offer them?''

''Didn't I tell you? I'm filthy rich. I've got more than enough roomin my estate, so don't worry about them.''

''What's all the yelling about? Is everyone okay?'' An our of breath Feliciano showed up with Anna and Delilah racing behind him.

''I believe this is who you're looking for?'' Amelia opened the basement door, revealing you, Francis and Kiku.

''Cindy!'' I'm so glad to see you!'' Feliciano smiled brightly and he lifted you up into his arms.

''Feli!'' You laughed.

''You left something with me.'' He handed you back your glass slipper.

''Oh...thank you very much. I'm sorry I was in such a rush.''

''None of that matters now. I've come to ask you a very important question... I know we haven't known each other long, but my parents want me to marry. And, if I am to choose who I marry...then... will you marry me, bella?'' He asked softly.

''Yes! Of course, Feli!" You nodded wildly. He grinned and brought his mouth to yours in a heated kiss.

After you and Feliciano were married, you, Francis, Feliciano and Kiku all moved into Amelia's mansion. You started your own clothing business and made quite the profit with the Vargas family endorsing it. You never, ever had to see Ruby and her horrible daughters again. You were freed, and living your dream. It really was a happily ever after.

_'...The dream that you wish, will come true.'_


	11. Sleeping Beauty, Part 1

**Prussia X Reader, Sleeping Beauty**

Part One: A Party to Remember

When you were born, it was such a huge deal that almost the entire city was invited to your first ever birthday party. Please note how I say, 'almost'. Your mother and father were high class citizens, and they had long since bought an old castle and fixed it up. They never thought that they would have a child, with your mother's reproductive problems. The proud parents were overjoyed at the news that you were a girl! That was when the idea of a celebration had came across their minds. The invited everyone they knew...except...

''Honey, what about Melinda?'' Your father wondered casually.

''That crazy old dragon? No. Don't invite her. She will just make the whole thing about herself and everyone will forget about Aurora.'' Your mother responded, her bright blue eyes fixated on your sleeping figure in the nearby crib.

See what I meant about 'almost' everyone? Well, pay attention because this was pretty important. Melinda Kane was once a very good woman, much like her sister. However, she had become twisted over the years. She was incredibly jealous of everything your mother did. She seemed to win all of their parents' love, she got married before Melinda (to the man she once loved), and ontop of all that, now she just gave birth to a miracle baby. It's safe to say that when Melinda heard all about the baby and the party she wasn't invited to, she kind of...flipped her shit.

Don't get me wrong, though. Your celebration was pure magic. Lots of people came, including plenty of old friends to your mother. That essentially included the three elderly sisters Laura, Lana and Merri, as well as a rich fat cat by the name of Elrich. He brought his young son, Gilbert with him to meet you. The silver-haired boy wasn't really that entertained, being the impatient little bugger he was. His father, however, was making plans with your mother for your future already.

''Oh, come on! They still do arranged marriages in this day and age, don't they?'' Elrich asked, folding his hands over his rotund belly.

''I'm not sure. I just... I don't think I am comfortable just giving her away.'' You mother objected.

''Honey, he offered quite a bit of money. I mean, you said it yourself just the other day that we got so carried away buying things for Aurora that we might lose the castle...'' Your father said gently.

''Oh, alright. But you have to wait for them to marry until they're eighteen.'' She gave in. Just then, there was a loud, thundering BOOM! The doors far at the end of the hall had been kicked open and there stood the figure of someone dressed purely in black. The sounds of thunder followed, and rain pattered outside almost as if it had waited until she got there to storm.

Melinda threw her black hood back and glared at your parents. She cackled like a witch upon seeing them.

''Weren't expecting to see me tonight, were you? No, of course you weren't. Don't worry, I found out all about this little party from a friend.''

''M-Melinda! How nice to-''

''Stay where you are, Alana. Don't worry, I won't harm your precious baby. I just want to see my niece before I am not allowed to see her ever again.'' Melinda kept her grey eyes focused on your family as she made her way to your cradle. There you lay, swaddled in blankets. The thought occurred to her that you were such a chubby little baby as your little (E/C) orbs peeked out from over your blanket. You started to wail the moment she lifted out a finger to touch you. Even as a baby, you were smart enough not to trust that psycho crazy lady.

Melinda immediately retracted her finger like a kitten retracts claw.

''GET. OUT.'' Your mother hissed, pointing at the door. Melinda gazed over at her, eyes narrowing and darkening.

''Fine. But Don't worry. She will pay. I've got a plan. One of these days...you'll all pay for everything you have taken from me. You'll someday know what it's like to lose something precious.'' Melinda's eyes caught your father's and he hurriedly looked away. He couldn't believed he had ever loved her. The sound of your crying continued to fill the halls as Melinda raced towards the door.

''S-someone! Stop her!'' Your mother shrieked. She wasn't about to lose you. For a moment, she was full of courage and she actually started to bolt towards her sister. Your father grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

''Alana...let her go. She can't hurt anyone.'' He assured her.

That was a dark day for your family, but nothing could compare to the day the cook died from poison in his food. They never found the culprit, but Alana knew instantly who it was.

''It's Melinda. She is working from the inside, somehow! That food was supposed to go to Aurora!'' Alana cried.

''What can we do? We have no evidence. No one knows where she is. We can't do anything.''

''No, that's not true. We can...we can hide her away.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Laura, Lana and Merri...they...they love her. They would be good to her, and return her when this is all over. Or at least, when Melinda is too crazy to remember.'' Your mother explained.

''Are you sure about this? We won't see her for...years! Those women will teach our daughter everything...and they will raise her, not us.''

''I would rather see someone I know raise my daughter than to have her die because I was too stubborn to protect her. There is nothing else we can do. This castle is too big, and anything can happen.''

''When should we have them bring her back?''

''When she is eighteen. She will marry Elrich's son that year. She will be safe. We will have the authorities staked at her wedding, if we must.'' Alana sighed.

''Alright. I can't believe we are doing this.'' He put his head in his hands. Your mother comforted him.

''I love you. But this is for the best right now. I don't see any other way.'' Tears strolled down her cheeks.

''I love you too. And I hope for her sake that we are doing the right thing.'' His hand clasped your mother's tightly.

And thus, the next morning the ladies were contacted, and you were quietly smuggled from the castle and taken to live in a cottage in the woods, where the three ladies lived.

Your husband-to-be-someday was only six years old at the time, and he was downright disgusted with the idea of marrying anyone someday.

''Ick. I don't like girls.'' Gilbert made a face.

''You will. Trust me, boy. You will.'' Elrich laughed loudly. The little boy returned to building a huge tower out of blocks and continued to ignore his father blabber on and on about how Gilbert would have someone to spend his whole future with and blah blah blah. He had no idea just how differently he would feel in the years to come...


	12. Sleeping Beauty, Part 2

**Prussia X Reader, Sleeping Beauty**

Part Two: I Wonder

As you grew up with the sisters, you began to realize just how desperately you wanted friends. Loneliness wasn't easy to deal with, being that you lived in the middle of nowhere. It was hard to find people! So, you busied yourself with collecting fruits, berries, and nuts in the forest. You explored it daily, trying to familiarize yourself with the surroundings so that you knew all of the little shortcuts and hidey holes.

On the morning of your eleventh birthday, you found a different trail in the forest you had never seen before. It was clearly man-made with all of the dirt and gravel that had been laid down. Curiously, you followed. At the end of the trail was a large cabin. A few boys were running around, laughing and chasing each other. You watched from behind a tree. You didn't exactly understand how to approach people. The ladies had taught you some basic things about life, but you figured they didn't exactly expect you to make friends in the woods.

It didn't take long for the boys to spot you and stop playing. You felt your face flush, not knowing what to do. You were panicking on the inside.

''Are you lost?'' A blonde boy with a british accent asked curiously.

''Umm...no, I...I know my way back.''

''You look frightened.'' A boy with slightly shaggy dark hair pointed out lazily. In his arms, he was holding a fluffy calico kitten.

''You going to be okay?'' The third boy wondered, his violet eyes filled with concern as he cuddled close to a polar bear stuffed animal.

''Y-yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that... I don't really talk to people much.'' You admitted.

''Do you live here too?'' The british one asked.

''Well, yes. Don't you?'' You frowned. Of course you lived here. Where else would you live? That seemed like a thoroughly stupid thing to ask.

''Now we are. We just moved here from the city.''

''The city?'' The ladies had never mentioned any city. Was there one close by?

''Y-Yeah! It's not too far from here. You've never been there?'' The violet eyed blonde boy was shocked.

''No... I've never even heard of it.'' Now you were irritated. How come Laura had never told you there was a city beyond this forest's limits? Did she not trust you?

''I'm Arthur Kirkland.'' The british boy introduced himself with a smile.

''Matthew W-Williams.'' The blonde boy with the polar bear said sweetly, stuttering over his words slightly.

''Heracles Karpusi.'' In the dark haired boy's arms, the calico kitten wiggled around. You turned bright red. How did you introduce yourself? And would the ladies be mad if they heard you talked to three strange boys? You figured probably, but they had been keeping some things from you... so you in turn would keep this hidden from them. You were gone so often anyway. They owuldn't notice that you actually might have a reason now.

''My name is Briar Rose.'' The name that the ladies had chosen for you always tasted so bitter in your mouth. You never really knew why. It was almost as if it felt...off somehow.

The boys and you spent almost every day together. You felt different with them. It was like you didn't have to be the delicate, demure child that Laura, Lana and Merri wanted you to be. You could just...be you. As time would have it, you became a lot more social and friendly. You proved to be great at making friends and learning how to take care of them. Somewhere within your aging self, you had this strong desire to leave the forest. The more Matthew, Arthur and Heracles talked about the world outside, the more you wanted to explore what lay out there too. But, your adopted family would never let you. You were on such a short leash as it is. It seemed the older you got, the tighter of a hold they forced on you. In your heart, you knew that they only meant well. After all, they had taken you in when your own mother and father didn't want you. They had just discarded you like an old broom with split bristles... but, the sisters took you in. They kept you and wanted you and to make sure you were safe, they moved here. You knew they loved you a great deal... but you couldn't help feeling like there was a bigger world you wanted to be a part of. You wanted so desperately to know what was beyond your home. Having the three boys as friends only made it worse.

Little did you know, your already chosen husband-to-be was wishing the same thing. Gilbert Beilschmidt spent his whole life around snotty, perfect upper class people and their expensive, perfect houses. He was tired of seeing perfect things around him all the time. Gilbert wanted to see things that weren't perfect...or, at least things that didn't act like it or boast it to everyone. He loved the forest, and as a kid he used to run around in it all day long. That angered his father to no end because Gilbert was so young and he was already sneaking out to play in the woods.

''You need to learn to be more respectful, boy! And while you're at it, stay away from the forest. That place is dangerous!'' Elrich assured his son one night.

''Don't tell me vhat to do! I'm tired of alvays being locked up here! You can't keep me here forever!'' Gilbert yelled, her german accent shining through before he started stomping up the stairs to his room. He was just as lonely as you were. But unlike you...he didn't find friends that easily. People were afraid of him because of his short temper and how intimidating he seemed, even at an early age. He would run around with the other kids, screaming how awesome he was. He only said those things because he wanted more than anything for someone to agree. Gilbert wanted to hear someone for once not tell him he is a failure, or that he needs to be a gentleman, or start acting like an adult...but that he is fun to be around, and a good friend. In disappointment, the two of you were equally matched from a young age.

Most nights, you both sat in your own homes with the windows wide open, wishing on the same stars. You had no idea what you were really hoping for...what you really needed...was each other.


	13. Sleeping Beauty, Part 3

**Prussia X Reader, Sleeping Beauty**

Part Three: Clarity in Honesty

At long last, the day came when you would finally turn eighteen. The sisters had prepared for this your entire life, but you had not realized it. The three of them wept over what was to come while you were out in the woods. They hated having to say goodbye...but the time had finally come.

''I just can't believe that she is already eighteen. She is so wonderful.'' Merri sputtered like a broken faucet.

''We have to be strong now, girls. We have to take her back tomorrow and we have to tell her the truth. There is no telling how upsetting this news will be to her.''

''She won't understand, as strong-headed as she is.'' Lana sighed sadly.

''No, not at first, she won't. But, eventually she will realize there was no other way. At least, we can only hope.'' Laura was nervous as she fixed and adjusted a beautiful pink dress for you.

''I still think you should've gone with the blue fabric.'' Merri said indignantly.

''Blue is such a somber color, dear. It would make her feel even worse.''

''And I'm sure looking like a big pink powder puff will make Aurora feel even better!''

''Shhh! Don't say her name!'' Laura put her hand over Merri's mouth.

''Sorry...'' She mumbled.

''We are so close now. If anyone finds out what is going to happen tonight, we would be in big trouble. It might cost all of us Briar Rose...not just us, but her parents as well. We have to be careful.'' She snapped.

While your dress and birthday cake were being made by your adoptive family, you were out in the woods as usual. Your friends noticed how good of a mood you were in.

''Oh! I had the most wonderful dream last night.'' You breathed, dancing barefoot along the grass in the meadow the four of you claimed as your meeting place.

''Wonderful dream?'' Arthur raised a sly eyebrow.

''Not that kind of a dream, you pervert.'' Your hands came to rest at your hips.

''What else could make you so happy?'' Matthew smiled playfully.

''Stop it, you guys.'' You didn't like it when they teased you, since the guys outnumbered you three to one.

''Well? Clear it up for us, then?''

''Alright. It was about a man. It was the same dream I've been having for a while. He is tall and handsome... and he saves me from this place. He takes me to see the city, and we get married and we dance all night. He's so wonderful. But I suppose... It probably wouldn't come true anyway.'' Your smile suddenly faded and you hung your head.

''You'll find your prince one day, princess.'' Arthur assured you.

''You...really think so?''

''Of course. I've-we've-always thought so.'' He corrected himself. Arthur always had feelings for you. But, he kept them at bay because he knew he wasn't the prince you were looking for.

''Thank you!'' You rushed into his arms.

''Hey! What about us?'' Matthew asked cheekily. Normally, he was quite shy .But, around you that seemed to fade. You pulled him into the hug.

''Me too?'' Heracles asked softly. It was never that he was quiet. Never. He was just... lazy, to simply put it. He never added much thought or feeling to what he said because expressing emotion was a lot for him to handle. You grabbed him by his shirt and group hugged your three best friends.

''Err...hello...? I've never been zhis way in ze forest before, and I don't know how to get out.'' A male voice with a thick german accent caused you to break the hug. You looked up to see a tall man with white hair and ruby red eyes. He was dressed in nice, neat clothes. He looked so completely out of place you wondered how he got here in the first place. But, in his eyes you realized that you knew him. You had met him before...

''Oh, ummm...I've never been out...so, I don't know which way you would take to leave.'' You stared at him, feeling your face get red. The boys were suddenly gone, but you didn't really have a working thinking process with which to be angry at them right now. Gilbert shyly stuck out his hand. Instantly, he felt like he could trust you. Instead of shaking it, you just stared at it.

''Don't...you know how to shake hands? It's how ve introduce ourselves. I'm ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you are?'' He waited eagerly for your reply.

''I'm uh...'' You felt so strange. There was a tugging at your heart, and your lungs never seemed to fill with air. What was going on with your body?

''Zhat's ridiculous. 'Uh' isn't a name.'' He frowned.

''I've met you before.'' You blurted, remembering your dream.

''Hmmm? You have?'' Gilbert tried desperately to remember when the two of you had met before.

''Yes! Once upon a dream.'' You grinned, taking his hand and shaking it with vigor. He stared at you for a moment as though you should be in a mental hospital.

''Err...?'' You began to hum a tune that always played in the background of your dream while you danced, and you grabbed his hands and danced with him. Gilbert was quite confused, but also slightly intrigued. Here was a woman he didn't even have to say much to...and she was already dancing with him like they were a couple. His pale face couldn't hide the bright blush creeping on his cheeks.

''You're blushing.'' You giggled.

''No! Awesome people don't blush.'' He responded irritably, trying to make the reddness go away, like it was some sort of...disease. His voice was vanishing as he looked into your dazzling (E/C) eyes. The two of you danced for a little while longer, and then you laid in the grass. Both of you just talked about your lives...the things you hated, the things you loved... and you never wanted to leave. There was this strange feeling you got in your belly whenever you looked at him. Every time you heard his voice, your heart practically melted.

Suddenly, you realized what time it was.

''Oh, no! I really should get going home. My family would be worried sick about me!'' You hurriedly stood up and shook off all the loose grass.

''Wait-I don't even know your name!"

''I'm sorry!'' You were sprinting off into the darkness.

''Can I see you again?''

''I don't...I don't know!'' You always drew out your words when you were frustrated.

''Please!'' Gilbert's voice rang out.

''Goodbye!'' You shouted behind you as you dashed home. What were you thinking? You barely knew this man. Yet... it had began to feel like you had known him all your life. Was it wrong that part of you just wanted to turn around and leap into his arms?

The instant you walked in the front door, the sisters surprised you with a beautiful birthday cake and a brand new dress.

''Happy birthday!''

''Oh, thank you! Everything is so wonderful!'' It was strange for you to be this happy. Normally, you were friendly. Tonight you were ecstatic. So, the ladies asked what happened.

''I met someone. He was a wonderful man.'' You sighed deeply thinking about his eyes.

''Met someone?'' Laura repeated.

''Wonderful?'' Merri gasped.

''A man?'' Lana covered her mouth in awe.

''W-what? Am I not allowed to have feelings now?'' The words fell right out effortlessly. You were tired of not being allowed to be happy.

''Rose... it's time we told you something, we should have told you a long time ago.'' Laura sighed.

It took a full hour for the women to explain everything. By the time they were done, you so infuriated.

''I can't believe this...! You lied to me my entire life! Now that I find something that makes me happy...someone that makes me feel amazing... you want me to just forget him!?'' You shouted.

''Aurora-''

''Don't call me that! That isn't my name! My name is Briar Rose! You three took me in when I had nowhere else to go! I am not engaged to anyone! I can see whomever I chose!'' You retaliated before rushing up the stairs and slamming your door. Lana and Merri broke down in tears at your outburst. Laura, however, was the strongest of the three. She held the other two together even though she felt like falling apart. The thought crossed your mind as you sobbed alone in your room that you wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to Arthur, Matthew or Heracles. You didn't want to leave in the morning. Point blank you wanted to refuse this whole reality. Everything you knew was one big lie. What would you do now?


	14. Sleeping Beauty, Part 4

**Prussia X Reader, Sleeping Beauty**

Part Four: Comatose

It was completely silent as the ladies led you towards your family's castle in utter silence. Your head hung low, and you refused to acknowledge their presence with you. Laura and the others led you inside the castle and up to one of the tallest towers, where they figured you would be safe while they went to fetch your family.

''Now, just stay here, dear. Please.'' Laura begged. You nodded and they parted ways. In this drafty room you noticed on the far side there was a small vanity. You stared blankly at yourself in the mirror. The high shouldered bodice of your pink dress clung tightly to you and the long, narrow skirt flowed out onto the bed you were sitting on. It was then that you heard a small noise. Curiously, you tilted your head up an looked in the mirror. There was a dark shadow standing beside the bed. The room was very dimly lit, so you couldn't make out a body shape or a figure, really.

The shadow seemed to vanish, but you knew that it had to be a real person, and the only place it could've gone was up the stairs nearby. So, ignoring the advice the sisters had given you, you decided to follow this shadow. What happened when you reached the top of the stairs was almost too quick to describe. You had just reached the top when you spotted the shadow. The lights were flicked on and she smiled devilishly.

''Who...who are you?'' You asked quietly.

''That's not important, my dear. I have been waiting a long time for this.'' She grabbed your arm and suddenly you were being injected with some sort of serum. Your world started to turn fuzzy and black. You tried screaming, but your voice wouldn't work. Then, you were compeletely enguled in darkness.

When your parents found you, they were in a state of both rage and shock.

''We must find her.'' Alana gritted her teeth.

''And we will. But first, we have to help Aurora.'' Your father tried to hide the tears threatening to fall as he lifted you on a nearby bed.

''The doctor said she isn't dead, she is comatose. Melinda injected her with some drug...and he isn't sure if or when she will wake...''

''We will have to tell Elrich. He won't be pleased. She and Gilbert were arranged to meet today.'' He sighed.

''Don't worry. The doctor is working to get a treatment right now. Perhaps Elrich won't need to know.''

''I say he should. They will be here any minute and-'' He was interrupted by the appearance of Laura, Lana and Merri...tagging along behind them were Elrich and his son, Gilbert. He was devestated when he gazed upon your face.

''It's...it's her.'' He whispered faintly.

''Hmm? Yes, it's Aurora, son.''

''No, I mean...she is zhe woman I met in ze woods. I was going to marry her after all.''

''Was it Melinda?'' Elrich asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

''Yes. Even after all this time, she still hates us.'' Alana shivered.

''She has to be stopped.''

''Have you located where she is hiding?'' Elrich wondered.

''We believe so. A few of the townsfolk saw her flee the scene.''

''So, we should send the law after her, then?''

''I'll go.'' Gilbert said.

''What? Son, you aren't a policeman. You can't just go galavanting off to save the day.''

''I can search her home for a cure, and I can bring her back. If I am to marry zhis girl, zhan I should be zhe one to save her.'' Gilbert had a heroic look on his face. His father sighed, for he knew there would be no talking his son down from this.

''Do as you will.'' He responded. Gilbert nodded before starting the long journey to Melinda's house. He carried only a single pistol in the pocket to defend himself. Gilbert felt rage swelling in him. This girl had seemed to understand him better than anyone else...and Melinda tore that away from him. Possibly for good.

When he finally reached her home, he armed himself with the pistol and cautiously stalked into the house. It wasn't even locked. He found that odd, but it didn't deter him. Gilbert pushed on and he realized how eerie the house was. There was no light, and no windows. He had to feel around in the absolute darkness. Suddenly, a light flickered on. Dim candlelight illuminated Melinda's wicked face.

''What on earth would you be doing here, prince?'' She asked curiously, trying to seem innocent.

''Where iz zhe cure? I know you have it!'' His thick german accent rolled out.

''Now now, prince. Don't go playing with fire. You might just get burned.'' Melinda smirked, dropping the candle. The flames licked at the wooden floor, and she pushed past him to escape the house. Gilbert was faster than she could imagine, and he grabbed her arm.

''You would set your own house on fire just to make sure zhis girl dies? What did they do to you?'' Gilbert growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

''My sister stole the only man I ever loved from me! I will take something she loves in return!'' Melinda answered coldly. Gilbert pointed his pistol sraight at her heart.

''What iz zhe cure?'' He asked simply.

''You wouldn't dare-''

''Try me.''

''There is none. She will be in a sleeplike state forever.'' Melinda answered.

''Wrong answer.'' Seeing that he would get nothing from her, Gilbert threw Melinda across the room. She fell into a chair and it snapped under her weight. The smoke and flames were raising higher, and Melinda was starting to have trouble breathing. She had expected to be out by now. Gilbert raised his pistol. He didn't have time for regrets. He had to get back to save you. The prince pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot straight into the crazy woman's heart. Without any second thoughts, he left her body in the burning building to become ash.

Returning to you was the hardest part for the german. It broke his heart to see you laying there, so still and beautiful.

''Did you find her?'' Alanna wondered. Gilbert nodded softly.

''She won't bother you anymore.'' He whispered, sitting beside you.

''Did you find a cure?'' Your father asked worriedly.

''Melinda said there iz none. I don't think she was lying.'' He responded, swallowing a lump in his throat thickly as he gazed upon your sleeping face.

''No...!'' Alanna held onto her husband tightly.

''I'm sorry, son.'' Elrich sighed sadly. Gilbert's hands found their way to your cheeks and he gently stroked them. He would've given anything...anything... to wake you. Tears welled in his red eyes.

''Give her time, son. Maybe the doctor will come up with something after all.'' Elrich put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. All the prince could think about was all the things he still wanted to say to you...and that he might never be able to hear your voice again.

**A/N: Alright guys. So, this story is gonna have a slightly short ending, but it would've felt awkward leaving it off at part 4 because all of my others have part 5. Anyway, ummm the next crossover I'm gonna do with be Tangled, and it will feature America as Flynn. Sorry to the guest who gave me a lovely review and suggested France as Flynn Rider. I found a really good one for France, trust me XD Anyway, hope you continue reading and enjoy! **


	15. Sleeping Beauty, Part 5

**Prussia X Reader, Sleeping Beauty**

Part Five: Once Upon A Dream

Months had passed by since you had fallen into a coma, and Gilbert was at your side every day. He told you stories, read books to you, gave you new flowers to put at your bedside, and oftentimes he slept in a chair in your room just to beclose to you. The doctors were trying everything they could to wake you. Gilbert was getting frustrated.

''Aurora, please. You have to wake up!'' He begged one night, grasping your hand tightly. Then, something happened that almost made the prince wet himself. You squeezed his hand back.

''Rose...?'' He perked up. Gilbert's eyes drifted from your still soft, (H/C) hair to your lidded eyes...then, to your tightly sealed lips. In a moment of courage, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to yours. Your nerves were already starting to come back at this point. You could hear and sense things, and this was all it took to fully wake you. Your eyes opened, and you gasped in surprise at the feeling of lips on yours.

''Aurora! You're awake!'' Gilbert's eyes were full of joyous tears as he pulled back and ran his fingers through your hair.

''Gilbert...what...what happened?'' You breathed.

''Melinda drugged you and put you into a coma...you've been asleep for months. I thought... I was never going to see you again.''

''Have you been watching over me all this time?'' You asked.

''Of course. I haven't left your side. You are my bride, after all.''

''W-what?'' Your eyes widened.

''You are the princess I am supposed to marry! My father, he told me not to see Rose again...but I didn't know you were also Aurora.''

''So, it's you!'' You sat up quickly. He nodded softly before leaning in to kiss you again. The two of you shared a passionate kiss before Gilbert excitedly led you downstairs to see your mother and father.

A few weeks after you woke up, your wedding took place, and the two of you were united. Your parents were so happy to see you finally have joy in your life, and Elrich was more than thrilled as he watched his son dance with you in all your beauty before claiming your lips in a fiery kiss for everyone to see.

''You know, I think I've met you before.''

''You have?'' Gilbert frowned. The two of you were laying in bed the next morning, barely clothed.

''Yes...once upon a dream. You and I were dancing just like at our wedding.'' You said happily, resting your head on his bare chest.

''Aurora?''

''Yes?'' You asked, hugging him tightly to you.

''I love you.'' Gilbert said matter-of-factly.

''I love you too.'' A soft, content sigh escaped your lips as you drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
